


It's Something About The Tongue He Thinks

by gonefishing



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, also we know minho was fragile and cute and shy, back in the trainee days, i bet they were fragile, underage bc idk how old exactly they are in this but def below 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefishing/pseuds/gonefishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trainee Days Fic! - Key has his techniques while helping Minho out. Minho just stares a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Something About The Tongue He Thinks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic makes no sense, tbh, but I love it. I wrote it in 2012, so I gotta confess I'm not in fandom anymore, but these two are still very dear to me. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Also Key talks in his daegu dialect, that's with all the "y'"s. And they read out "Rising sun", haha.

There’s something about rapping that Minho just doesn’t get right. He thinks it’s something with the tongue. Some way to twirl it or some corner in your mouth to put it, something. He would be more confident if he’d be a singer just testing his skills or if he’d be a perfect dancer, but he’s not. He is confident about the reason why he’s joined the entertainment, he really is.

It’s just the way it is, it’s not a secret or anything, he knows he’s not as talented as the others, but good looking and tall. He knows it’s weird he got accepted when he felt completely useless during his casting and he’s glad he had his dad.

 

It’s weird but it’s obvious and everyone just slightly eyes him when he passes by. He’s confident about it, really, but being as honest as he is, ‘good looking’ isn’t really a skill, so he’s glad they told him to join rapping lessons. He’s glad, because now he has at least something, something real; something that is considered a skill.

 

But there’s something about rapping that Minho doesn’t get, while the tragic part about it isn’t exactly that, but the fact that Kibum does.

 

Kibum, who is good at everything he does. The first time Minho met him was right after his casting, standing at the wall next to the boy who happened to have that amazing voice Minho heard about later on and they had been eyeing him. It was the first moment Minho had have felt unsteady on his football-feet and awkward about why he’s there.

They’re the same age, so they talked and Kibum is that kind of person that talks a lot and mostly about himself. He’s good at dancing, good at singing, he’s easy with the Hyungs, he has no problems making friends. All the stuff Minho’s mostly struggling with, because he likes to be quiet and spending his alone time. Kibum is good looking, too.

From time to time Minho really wonderes why he’s there.

 

It had been the best day of a long period of not so many good days when they gave him the rap position, but somehow they discovered Kibum should try too and yes, he’s good at it, he’s good at everything, so when they made him join the rap courses, Minho just felt out of place. Like something was blocking his throat. Even if Kibum started quite a while after Minho, it’s no surprise that he’s better. No surprise at all. It’s just the way it is. He’s better.

 

 

Minho thinks it’s something with the tongue. He tries to figure it out but he doesn’t get anything but pain in that muscle, though he really tries. He’s not sure what he’s doing. He’s in the recording room all by himself and it’s noon-ish, and almost dark outside, because it’s February.

 

He can feel someone eyeing him from the door, and he’s turning around exactly the moment Kibum opens the door and he doesn’t know why he suddenly feels embarrassed.

 

“Practicing late at night?”, Kibums asks with a grin on his face.

 

“It’s not night,” Minho says.

 

“Ya well it’s just a turn of phrase.” Kibum drops his bag on the chair next to Minho, leans himself against the desk and reaches out for the sheets of paper that Minho tries to read the lines of.

He nods as he sees what it is.

 

“Haneureul hyanghae gan nah eui nunmulro mandeun biga,“ he reads out loud and so clear, that Minho feels something big in his throat, something he can’t swallow.

 

“Can you do it?” Kibum asks. Minho sighs deeply and shakes his head, leaning back. There’s no need about lying. That’s not helping at all.

 

“I always flounder at the 'hyanghae gan' part,” he explains, staring at the words and Kibum chuckles.

 

“Ya that one’s tricky.” He looks at him. Minho looks back. He has always thought that Kibum is beautiful. He’s not just good looking; that’s something Minho would say for himself. He has these perfectly shaped eyes and lips. His whole face could almost be mistaken as a girl’s, but there’s still some thing that’s manly enough to crush that imagination. It’s weird to call a boy ‘beautiful’, Minho thinks, but it’s perfect for what Kibum looks like.

 

“It’s something with the tongue, y’know,” Kibum says suddenly and Minho nods slightly.

 

“Guessed so.”

 

 

Kibum has fuzz in his hair, right over his left ear and Minho notices himself staring at it; he really wants to reach out for it, but he doesn’t.

 

 

“I can show you if you want,” says Kibum with some smooth tone in his voice and Minho stares. He stares so much it causes Kibum to laugh.

 

“Don’t stare, d’you want me to show you or not?”

 

“I- Yeah- I guess-“ Minho stops and clears his throat.

 

“Please show me.”

 

Kibum smiles at Minho’s formal way of speaking and opens his mouth. Minho sees a pinkish red tongue and white teeth surrounded by these perfectly shaped lips. Kibum’s whole mouth is beautiful, Minho thinks.

 

However Kibum does something with his tongue that causes Minho to stare again; what’s that.

 

“You have to release tension. Just think about the words. Let your mouth form them without any exertion.”

 

Minho tries. He really does. He takes a breath and releases tension in his tongue or at least he thinks he does.

“Haneureul hyanghae gan nah eui nun― ―damn it.”

 

“You’re not relaxed at all.” Kibum says, looking at him, smiles and leans forward until his face just in front of Minho’s, opening his lips again. It’s too close and Minho can’t see much other than lips and a lot of red, wet flesh; he doesn’t dare to say anything though.

 

He thinks it wouldn’t take much. They’re only about 8 inches away from each other. It would hardly take an effort, he only has to slightly move forward, or grab Kibum’s neck maybe, pulling him against him and then—

 

“Hey, are you listening―??”

 

“Huh?”

 

“What’re y’doing?” Kibum chuckles again, asking between fitful breaths. “Y’keep staring.”

 

“That’s because you’re too beautiful,” says Minho before thinking and he shuts his mouth immediately as the last words slips out, but damn, it’s too late and Kibum is very quiet now. Minho stares again, but this time on the ground, embarrassed.

It’s nothing much he can do about it now, so he looks up, meeting Kibum’s gaze.

 

“Are y’making fun of me?” Kibum asks and for some reason he doesn’t look so confident anymore as he uses to. In fact he somehow looks fragile. Minho doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want anyone to feel small. The way he usually feels.

 

And he knows that people talk in this entertainment. He hears them talking from time to time when they pass by his rehearsals. They talk about Kibum, too. Especially about his beauty, which Minho finds kinda weird, considering there’s no one as beautiful as Kibum in this building. Not even BoA-Noona, Minho thinks.

 

“I’m not. I’m serious.” He coughs awkwardly. “I know it’s weird, boys normally don’t refer ‘beautiful’ as a word in relation to other boys, but I can’t help it. Each time I see you it’s what crosses my mind, because I think you look stunning.”

 

Hell, he’s embarrassed. Somehow this conversation didn’t go as planed. He doesn’t know if he’s just crossed some line or if his face is going to make contact with Kibum’s fist any moment, but he went too far anyways.

 

He swallows slowly and looks up again. “I’m serious.”

 

But Kibum doesn’t look angry. He doesn’t look pissed or disgusted. He just eyes him and there’s this small smile in the corner of his mouth and Minho has the feeling that he’s finally done something right. After what feels like 5 minutes Kibum suddenly kicks his bag from the chair across Minho and lowers himself on it.

 

“Y’know… There’s some other way I could show you how to do it with your tongue,” he murmurs and there’s still this hint of a smile on his lips, but somehow it’s gotten cheeky. Minho can’t think. He only stares and he shifts, when he feels Kibum slightly bending forward, and just like he thought, it doesn’t take much and Kibum’s beautiful mouth is moving against his.

 

 

It’s amazing. It’s his first kiss, but Minho doesn’t bother at all, because it’s Kibum, who’s taking it, which somehow feels like winning the lottery. It turns out Kibum really is good at everything he does. He knows what he’s doing, and Minho wonders if he’s been practicing and if, then with who, but he also notices that thinking doesn’t really work while you kiss somebody. Kissing is about loosening up, just like rapping and isn’t that what Kibum said earlier?

 

“Stop thinking so much.” Kibum mumbles between kisses. “It’s the same problem y’have with the lines, y’don’t let go.”

 

He opens his mouth and Minho’s mind goes blank as he pushes forward, suddenly excited, suddenly confident, suddenly curious what it is he’s going to find and what the answer is.

Kibum’s tongue is like everything else about him, Minho thinks. It’s hot and conscious, it’s cheeky and straight forward, it doesn’t wait, it doesn’t bother, it’s inviting and it keeps coming after you even if you try to hide.

 

Minho lets their tongues touch and it’s working - he relaxes. Kibum’s tongue is completely calm when he lets it hover over Minho’s, sliding against the sides, slightly adding hints of pressure. Minho imitates the movement and Kibum makes a noise. A good noise. They kiss for a while, even though they’re both already breathless and when they part Minho stares again. It’s Kibum’s face he stares at, as usual, and Kibum laughs in embarrassment. It’s lovely, Minho thinks.

 

So he breathes in, loosening his jaw.

 

“Haneureul hyanghae gan nah eui nunmulro mandeun biga,” blusters out and hell, he’s proud.

Kibum smiles widely. “See? I told’ya it’s a good way to get it right.”

Minho just thinks he looks beautiful.

 

 

There’s something about rapping that Minho doesn’t get, but Kibum does. And it’s okay, since they can help each other out. They have their own techniques anyways.


End file.
